wolfpackroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Heart Lake
'''Heart Lake '''belongs to the Quapaw Pack August 1997 Sombra looked around. She had never been here before The rocks on the shores of Heart Lake were painful to walk on. Night was falling fast. River Song's little pack needed to find somewhere to spend their first night together Meerkats123 22:32, August 7, 2011 (UTC) River Song thought that they should head inland a bit, there was bound to be somewhere to spend the night.Be not an idiot. For if you do, you die. 23:24, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Sombra spotted a human coming. It was not a hunter, but a reseacher coming to radio callar River Song, so the Quapaw could be tracked.. Sombra alerted her aunt. Meerkats123 23:49, August 7, 2011 (UTC) River Song pricked up her ears. She didn't want the collar so she should get away.Be not an idiot. For if you do, you die. 23:54, August 7, 2011 (UTC) The researcher was prepared for this. At least one wolf had to wear the collar. He put out some bait that wolves could not resist, a deer leg. Meerkats123 00:18, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Josephina went over in the river and found a fish. She chewed it up and spit it out for Sombra. River Song barked. She hoped the others would realise it was a trap.Be not an idiot. For if you do, you die. 00:21, August 8, 2011 (UTC) There was a second reseacher behind River Song. He slipped the collar around her neck and tightened it enough to make it impossible for her to take it off. Meerkats123 00:49, August 8, 2011 (UTC) River Song snarled and growled, hating the feel of the collar. She growled at the researcher.Be not an idiot. For if you do, you die. 01:04, August 8, 2011 (UTC) The callar was something River Song would be used to within a few days. The reseachers allowed River Song to go. Meerkats123 01:52, August 8, 2011 (UTC) River Song went, knowing it was important to find somewhere.Be not an idiot. For if you do, you die. 02:09, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Sombra located a cave. Meerkats123 02:18, August 8, 2011 (UTC) River Song investigated, checking for danger.Be not an idiot. For if you do, you die. 02:20, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Sombra went in. It was cold and damp, but had no danger. Meerkats123 02:29, August 8, 2011 (UTC) It would do for the night. River Song followed.Be not an idiot. For if you do, you die. 02:32, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Sombra waited for the rest of the pack. Meerkats123 02:39, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Edward started walking, but decided to wait for Whippet. Where was she? Anubis had ran after Edward after the how scene at the Rascals. He was angry and frighten. He turned to see Dante was still with him but to his surpise there were three Rascals females and a pup. He wasn't sure what was going on. Sir Rock 14:12, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Edward didn't care about what Anubis or Dante thought, he cared about Whippet. Sombra barked. Whippet was with the pack. It was dark Edward needed to sleep. Meerkats123 15:02, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Anubis grunted at Edward. What was getting his tail in a not? Anubis hadn't done anything and he had stayed with Edward instead of abandoning him. Anubis saw all three females with them and their pup. Anywas, Anubis just wanted to get as far away from the Rascals as possible. Plus if they far enough away from the females, there is a more likely chance they won't rejoin their former pack. Anubis nuzzled River Song who appeared to be the most dominant of the females. Sir Rock 15:28, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Dante didn't want to be roped into anything. He was angry at Edward for killing the hunter but he was ad that Edward seemed to be angry at him when he had done nothing. Dante looked at the others. They were Rascals females and he didn't like Rascals because they had been mean to him. But these were not the two who attacked him so he was okay with them. Dante went up to River Song and began to chew at the collar because it interested him. Aniju Aura 15:41, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Anubis wanted to get the others out of the area. The father they went from the Rascals the better. That pack was big plus he didn't know this area too well. Anubis started to take the others in-between the Rascals and the Hell Hound where no wolf pack live. It would be better for them if they stayed away from the much bigger packs for now. Sir Rock 18:45, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Edward bobbed his head forward, feeling stupid. He then whimpered, apologizing for his actions. He was just shaken up by the hunters and Prowler being shot. Dante frolic away with River Song's collar in his month wagging his tail high. He followed Anubis to the vacant area in-between the Rascals and Hell Hounds. There Dante wonderd into an empty hole in the side of a hill under a fallen tree. Without knowing it he had found the perfect place for the new pack to spend the night. Dante sat down and chewed on his prize. Aniju Aura 19:12, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Sombra snached the collar from Dante. She carried it to Anubis. Meerkats123 19:24, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Edward growled, wondering where Dante was. River Song sniffed at the collar.Be not an idiot. For if you do, you die. 21:50, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Violet stood up with a start. She made her way into the potencial den and lay down with discomfort. ~Patty (I'm here if you need me!) 21:59, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Sombra took the collar with her into the den. Meerkats123 12:42, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Edward was really tired and went to sleep in the den. Whippet went over near the den and sat down quietly. "Look at Me.." ("You have your Mother's eyes..") 15:15, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Edward suddenly woke, he sensed Whippet's presence. He went over and sat next to her. Whippet glanced at Edward and gently nudged him affectionatly. "Look at Me.." ("You have your Mother's eyes..") 17:48, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Edward licked Whippet. He was happy they formed this new pack. 20 minutes later, Violet gave birth to five pups. Two boys, and three girls. ~Patty (I'm here if you need me!) 21:12, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Edward howled. Whippet wagged her tail and howled with Edward."Look at Me.." ("You have your Mother's eyes..") 22:36, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Dante froliced around outside with the collar in his month. He heard the others howling and looked around. Then he wagged his tail and froliced over to see what was going on but before he could, he eyed a squirrel. Dante chased after the citter. Aniju Aura 22:50, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Edward put his head on Whippet. He was happy that he left the Hell Hounds for this. River Song sniffed around to see if there was anything small to eat.I am Dora the murderer.. 11:41, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Sombra was not onto a solid food diet yet. In less than a month she will have to stop dring milk because Whippet will have new pups to feed. Sombra begged for something to eat. Meerkats123 14:00, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Anubis went up to River Song wagging his tail. He licked her on the ear to show his good attentions and yepped. Things have been going good for the small group and no one had left. They even had new pups. Sir Rock 22:47, August 10, 2011 (UTC) River Song nuzzled Anubis back.I am Dora the murderer.. 11:40, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Sombra was hungry. She begged Edward to give her something to eat. Meerkats123 13:46, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Edward whimpered, not knowing what to give Sombra. Dante wonderd off since no one seemed to want to stay in the den he had found. He walked down to a nearby stream to get a drink of water. Aniju Aura 00:49, August 13, 2011 (UTC) Anubis wined in front of River Song. The small pack had to hunt and feed the pups so they would survived. Sir Rock 05:09, August 13, 2011 (UTC) River Song barked. They were all hungry and needed to hunt, so they would. It would be a good chance o explore, as well..I am Dora the murderer.. 11:34, August 13, 2011 (UTC) Edward volunteered to stay with Whippet, Violet and the 5 pups. Dante barked at him. If most of the pack stayed home then there would be no one to hunt. Edward was needed more on the hunt. Voilet could stay with her pups but everyone else had to pull their weight. They not only had themselves but five pups to feed. The more hunters the bigger prey they could bring down. Dante picked up his collar and began to follow Anubis and River Song. Aniju Aura 19:58, August 13, 2011 (UTC) Edward barked at Dante. Okay, he could join the hunt but would not let Whippet go too. Whippet was pregnant and Edward didn't want to risk anything. Pregnant females hunted all the time and Whippet wouldn't have to do anything dangerous. Anubis grunted at Edward to stop bossing her around. The small pack needed every available hunter. Sir Rock 20:47, August 13, 2011 (UTC) If Whippet just helped on the chase they she wouldn't be in harms way. Dante looked back at Sombra and Voilet. They could watch the pups while the pack was gone. They wouldn't need to go far. The creek would have lots of prey nearby. Aniju Aura 20:53, August 13, 2011 (UTC) Violet missed this arguement because she was still in the den with her pups. They were less than an hour old and needed to be nursed. ~Patty (I'm here if you need me!) 21:35, August 13, 2011 (UTC) Sombra was a pup herself, she couldn't watch hour-old pups. Edward decided to agree with Dante. But he would not let Whippet get hurt during the hunt so he decided to walk with her. Sombra can help Violet by keeping her company. It's not like Violet's pups would wonder way or anything since they were too young. Sombra was a smart pup. Anyways Anubis wanted to get doing. Whippet could help by chasing it and tiring it out before The others attempted to make a kill. The most dangerous part about the hunt was holding the animal down to make a kill. Anubis and Edward and the others could do that so Whippet wouldn't get hurt. Sir Rock 22:08, August 13, 2011 (UTC) Edward consented. He walked up in a line with Whippet. Once the hunting party left, Josephina wandered in, wanting to join the group. She sat behind a bush, waiting for the hunting party to come back. She made sure she was far away from Violet so she wouldn't scare her or her pups. RIver Song and the hunting party were looking for prey. Should they look for something big?I am Dora the murderer.. 01:03, August 14, 2011 (UTC) Edward thought the prey should be something like a few elk. Now they just needed to find some. River SOng sniffed for any trace of elk scent.I am Dora the murderer.. 01:19, August 14, 2011 (UTC) Edward cought the scent of a herd of elk. He growled. Back at the den, Sombra had seen Josiphina. From a distance, she looked like Whippet. Sombra barked happily. Meerkats123 14:57, August 14, 2011 (UTC) Josephina sat down. She made welcoming sounds. Sombra picked up Josiphina's scent. She was going to test the Druids female. She begged her for food. Meerkats123 17:52, August 14, 2011 (UTC) Josephina walked into the lake, snooped around for a few minutes and found a fish. She chewed it up and spit it back out for Sombra. Sombra ate the fish. She went back to the den to take a nap. Meerkats123 18:35, August 14, 2011 (UTC) Josephina went back to the bush and sat there. Violet smelt another wolf's sent on Sombra as she walked in. Violet gave her a friendly but questioning bark. ~Patty (I'm here if you need me!) 21:39, August 14, 2011 (UTC) Sombra barked back The scent belonged to Josiphina, who wanted to join the pack. Meerkats123 21:45, August 14, 2011 (UTC) Violet glanced at the pups. Josiphina would have to wait for River Song for approval. Violet lied down; she was tierd but wasn't worried. ~Patty (I'm here if you need me!) 21:53, August 14, 2011 (UTC) Sombra had taken a quick nap. She went into the den, motioning for Violet to follow Sombra was hungry and she was sure Violet's pups were too. Meerkats123 22:03, August 14, 2011 (UTC) River Song followed the scent trail.I am Dora the murderer.. 01:56, August 15, 2011 (UTC) Anubis spotted someting near the creek. It was an elk laying down. It was unusually for an elk to be laying down near the river. Mother elk usually hid in the forest and male elk usually slept by trees for cover, so maybe this meant something was wrong with it. It would be easy prey if it was sick. Anubus signalled to the others it's location. Sir Rock 05:55, August 15, 2011 (UTC) Edward growled. It wouldn't be so good to eat a sick elk. River Song growled back. They didn't know if it was sick yet.I am Dora the murderer.. 13:07, August 15, 2011 (UTC) Edward yapped a bit and then bobbed his head toward the elk, asking for the plan. River Song thought that they could surround it and perhaps drive it into the water a bit so it couldn't run.I am Dora the murderer.. 13:44, August 15, 2011 (UTC) Edward thought that 3 of them could charge it from one side and 2 could charge from the other side. River Song thought that that was a good idea.I am Dora the murderer.. 13:52, August 15, 2011 (UTC) Edward could flank the elk from behing with River Song and Whippet while Dante and Anubis charged in from the front. Meanwhile, back in the den, both Violet and the pups took a short nap. ~Patty (I'm here if you need me!) 16:35, August 15, 2011 (UTC) Sombra joined Violet's pups for a feed. Meerkats123 21:13, August 16, 2011 (UTC) Dante stayed back and watched the others hunt but then he became distracted by a butterfly. He tilted his head back and forth. As the fluttering creature started off Dante followed. Aniju Aura 22:21, August 16, 2011 (UTC) Whippet stayed next to Edward, watching the elk with ears perked and agreeing with his plan."Look at Me.." ("You have your Mother's eyes..") 22:41, August 16, 2011 (UTC) Since Dante stayed back, Edward and Anubis would have to charge in from the front. He waited for Anubis' thoughts. A yap came from Dante because he had spotted Josepina think she was Violet. Dante pawed over to see what she was doing from the den. When he got close he soon realized this was not Violet but another female. Dante stopped and wait to see what she would do or the other Quapaw wolves. Aniju Aura 00:41, August 19, 2011 (UTC) Anubis heard Dante's bark and wandered what he wanted. He looked to River Song then went to see what was going on. Sir Rock 02:01, August 19, 2011 (UTC) Category:Role Play Centers